Kembali
by ambudaff
Summary: Ksatria-Ksatria Ga'Hoole, apakah mereka hanyalah legenda? Kini mereka telah kembali! Untuk FFC: Parabens! Selamat Ulang Tahun Infantrum, walau telat XD


**KEMBALI**

_Soren dan ksatria-ksatria burung hantu Guardians of GaHoole adalah kepunyaan __**Kathryn Lasky**_

_Rate K+, friendship_

_Untuk diikutsertakan dalam __**[FFC] Parabens**__! __**Selamat Ulang Tahun, Infantrum**__ (telat XD). Kado ini diserahkan pada __**Tobi**__!_

-o0o-

"_Dahulu kala, pada jaman Glaux, ada sekelompok ksatria burung hantu dari kerajaan Ga'Hoole, yang selalu bangun setiap malam untuk melakukan tugas mulia. Mereka tidak pernah berbohong. Tujuan mereka adalah membuat segala sesuatu yang tidak benar menjadi benar, membuat yang lemah menjadi kuat, memperbaiki yang rusak, menundukkan kesombongan, dan menaklukkan mereka yang bertindak kejam kepada yang lemah. Dengan hati yang luhur mereka akan terbang..."_

-o0o-

Di telinga Soren, legenda itu selalu terngiang-ngiang. Dari mulai cerita Da dan Mam padanya saat ia masih belum bisa terbang, di sarangnya di Hutan Tyto; lalu saat ia dengan paksa diculik dipisahkan dari orangtuanya, dibawa ke Sekolah untuk Burung Hantu Yatim Piatu. Di St Aggie.

Lalu melarikan diri, berpetualang, hingga ia akhirnya sampai ke Pohon Besar ini. Pohon Ga'Hoole Agung.

Pohon yang selalu disebut-sebut sebagai tempat para ksatria dalam legenda itu.

Tetapi, tidak ada ksatria di sana.

Dia memang belajar banyak di sana. Terutama _chaw_ peramalan cuaca dan _chaw_ pengangkutan bara. Dengan Ezylrib sebagai _ryb_-nya, guru-nya.

Dan legenda itu masih terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Walau, ia mempertanyakan, apakah memang benar ada ksatria dari Ga'Hoole? Apakah memang diperlukan ksatria pada masa sekarang ini?

-o0o-

Octavia, ular yang tak terlahir buta tapi kini sama seperti ular buta lain, merasakan udara berubah. Ada yang datang! Ada yang membuat udara bergerak!

Dan ia mendengar teriakan pengawas pohon: "Ada yang datang! Ada yang datang! Sekawanan burung hantu, dua titik di sebelah barat timur! Demi Glaux! Itu Ezylryb terbang di posisi depan! Dia pulang! Dia pulang!"

Seluruh Pohon Ga'Hoole Agung bergetar karenanya. Semua burung hantu, semua ular buta, bersorak sorai. Semua keluar, dari lubang, dari dahan yang tersembunyi, hendak melihat—juga hendak merasakan—siapa yang datang.

Ezylrib, terbang di posisi depan. Delapan burung hantu muridnya mengiringi dari belakang. Soren, Gylfie, Twilight, Digger, Eglantine, Otulissa, Martin, dan Ruby. Anggota terbaik dari yang terbaik dari setiap _chaw_. _Ryb_ terbesar dan terbaik selama ini, Ezylryb.

Yang sudah dikhawatirkan hilang, yang sudah dikhawatirkan tewas, ternyata bisa kembali! Dan yang membawa mereka kembali adalah anak-anak muda, murid-muridnya!

Sambil mengepakkan sayap sekali untuk memutar sebelum mendarat di Pohon Agung, Soren tiba-tiba merasakannya. Benar, tiba-tiba ia merasakannya.

Mereka selama ini hanyalah anak-anak burung hantu yang sedang tumbuh. Yang sedang belajar berbagai macam _chaw_. Yang sering mengomel jika pelajarannya sulit.

Tetapi begitu dihadapkan dengan masalah yang sebenarnya, berhadapan dengan Paruh Logam—musuh besar mereka—mereka ternyata bisa mengatasi dengan baik. Bahkan tanpa bimbingan para _ryb_. Justru menyelamatkan seekor _ryb_, _ryb_ terbaik yang pernah mereka punyai.

Hanya dengan menyatukan semua yang pernah mereka pelajari, hanya dengan menyatukan semua keberanian yang mereka punyai, hanya dengan menyatukan tekad yang mereka yakini.

Merekalah sebenarnya Ksatria Ga'Hoole!

Soren mendarat dengan halus, melipat sayapnya dengan rapi, menegakkan kepala.

Ya, kami adalah Ksatria-Ksatria Ga'Hoole! Ksatria-Ksatria yang sudah lama tidak dipunyai oleh Kerajaan Ga'Hoole, yang bahkan sudah lama nyaris dilupakan, hanya tinggal legenda.

Kami benar-benar ada. Kami adalah Ksatria-Ksatria Ga'Hoole! Ksatria-Ksatria Ga'Hoole datang kembali!

Kami tahu bahwa ini hanyalah permulaan. Perang sesungguhnya baru akan mulai! Tapi kami sudah siap!

Suara Madame Plonk yang begitu merdu terdengar sayup-sayup. Dawai-dawai harpa mengalunkan musik terindah yang pernah didengar oleh semua burung hantu di Pohon Agung itu—ular-ular buta terlatih melompat dari nada ke nada pada harpa itu untuk menghasilkan irama.

Ular-ular pelayan membawa dan menawarkan cangkir-cangkir berisi _milk berry_. Para _ryb_ mengunyah camilan ulat bulu kering. Seisi Pohon Agung Ga'Hoole, seisi kerajaan Ga'Hoole merayakan kembalinya Ksatria-Ksatria mereka.

Mereka telah siap untuk pertempuran berikutnya.

**FIN**


End file.
